I Got U
by Oh Lana
Summary: Sebelumnya Baekhyun hanya berniat mengikuti Sehun dan di situ Baekhyun bertemu Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini. "Aku tertarik denganmu." /WARN; YAOI, OOC, TYPO(s)


Hey, namaku Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun lebih lengkapnya. Umurku sekarang 17 tahun namun diumurku yang terbilang muda ini aku sudah memiliki tunangan yang begitu tampan berumur mapan, 25 tahun. Namanya Oh Sehun. Walaupun umurku dengannya berbeda delapan tahun tapi percayalah aku sangat mencintainya -begitu juga sebaliknya.

Bagaimana aku tidak mencintainya.

Dia tampan.

Dia kaya.

Dia pintar.

Dia baik.

Walaupun pernikahan ini pernikahan bisnis namun kami saling mencintai. Satu hal yang yang aku tidak suka darinya adalah...

Dia selalu menganggapku anak kecil.

Dan aku benci itu.

.

.

 **I Got U**

 **Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Sehun**

 **M (** Untuk tema dewasa bukan NC!)

 **Oneshoot /?/**

 **Warn: Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s). Yang tidak suka adegan bunuh membunuh atau pertumpahan darah /?/ mohon keluar dari laman ini.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DILARANG COPAS**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bolehkah aku ikut?"

"Tidak."

"Oh ayolah, Sehunie, aku mau ikut~"

"Tidak bisa, Baekhyunie. Ah, ambilkan jasku." Sehun menunjuk jas yang ia maksud. Jas hitam yang ada digantungan baju di kamar mereka. Sehun sendiri tengah mengkancingkan kancing kemeja putihnya.

Baekhyun menurut. Ia ambilkan jas Sehun dan ia pakaikan ke tubuh tegap tunangannya itu.

Sekarang Baekhyun tengah merengek meminta Sehun mengajaknya ke jamuan makan malam dengan salah satu rekan bisnis perusahaan terkemuka di Seoul. Namun Sehun enggan mengajaknya. Alasannya simpel, dia tidak mau Baekhyun terlambat sekolah keesokan harinya karena jamuan makan malam ini pasti akan lama.

"Besok kau sekolah, Baek. Ah, benarkan dasiku juga."

"Aku bisa bolos!"

"Tidak. Kau tidak akan aku perbolehkan bolos." Sehun menolak mentah-mentah usul Baekhyun.

Baekhyun manyun. "Dasar menyebalkan! _Jha_ , sudah rapi." Baekhyun bersedekap dada, ngambek.

Sehun tersenyum kecil. Sejak pertunangan dilangsungkan satu tahun yang lalu mereka memang memutuskan untuk tinggal serumah berpisah dengan orang tua mereka, berharap saling memahami perasaan masing-masing dan nyatanya berhasil. Sebenarnya Sehun sih yang berhasil memahami sifat Baekhyun mungkin karena umurnya yang dewasa ia bisa cepat memahami Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun masih suka ngambek tidak jelas, manja dan hal kekanakan lainnya.

Sehun merendahkan tubuhnya, tangannya mengusak surai hitam Baekhyun. "Anak kecil tidak boleh pulang malam-malam. Itu tidak baik."

Baekhyun semakin kesal saat Sehun bilang dia anak kecil. Oh ayolah, ia sudah 17 tahun bukan 7 tahun!

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya, "Nanti tidur saja duluan karena sepertinya aku akan pulang larut."

 _CHU_ ~

Sehun mengecup bibir Baekhyun. "Aku berangkat dulu." Dan Sehun pamit.

Baekhyun masih bertahan dengan rasa gondok di hatinya. Sebelumnya dia sudah kesal karena tidak diajak dan sekarang semakin kesal karena Sehun mengatainya anak kecil.

Baekhyun tau ia _unyu_ , menggemaskan nan imut tapi bukan berarti ia anak kecil kan.

Menyebalkan memang.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba _smirk_. "Kau memang pintar, Baekhyun-ah." Pujinya ke dirinya sendiri entah apa maksudnya.

Baekhyun menyambar mantel miliknya, uang serta ponsel. Setelahnya ia bergegas pergi. Rumah dengan bentuk sederhana -mengabaikan pemilik rumah yang berasal dari kaum atas- serta tidak adanya orang selain dirinya dan Sehun membuat Baekhyun kabur dengan mudah.

Kalau Sehun tidak mau mengajaknya kenapa tidak dengan dia yang menyusul Sehun ke sana? Ide yang sempurna, bukan?

Baekhyun memang cerdas.

.

Baekhyun berhenti di salah satu hotel berbintang. Untung Baekhyun menyimak dengan baik saat Sehun bilang mengadakan jamuan di sini jadi ia tidak akan tersesat.

Dengan mantel berbulu berwarna abu yang membuat tubuh tubuh mungilnya semakin mungil, Baekhyun masuk ke dalam. Di luar cuaca sangat dingin dan Baekhyun tidak suka.

 **BRUK**...

"Oh, maaf." Karena Baekhyun yang buru-buru ingin masuk ke dalam dia sampai menabrak orang seperti ini.

Barang bawaan orang ini jatuh berserakan. Baekhyun membantu orang itu mengambil barangnya yang jatuh; buku gambar, penggaris besi, pensil dengan ujung yang lancip, _cutter_ , serta jangka. Baekhyun menyerahkan barang milik orang di depannya.

Baekhyun membungkuk, "Maafkan saya. Saya tidak melihat jalan. Sekali lagi maafkan saya." Setelah meminta maaf, Baekhyun masuk ke dalam hotel.

Laki-laki yang tadi ditabrak Baekhyun menatap punggung Baekhyun. Bibir tebalnya tersenyum miring, "menarik." Dan ia pun masuk ke dalam hotel yang sama dengan Baekhyun.

Bukan, bukan karena ia mengikuti Baekhyun tapi karena memang ada _urusan_ di sini.

.

Oke, Baekhyun memang menyimak dengan baik Sehun mau kemana namun dia tidak menyimak dengan baik Sehun duduk dimana - _well_ , sebenarnya Sehun memang tidak mengatakan bagian ini.

Maka yang Baekhyun lakukan bagai orang bodoh -berdiri mematung di pintu masuk restoran mewah di sini. Banyak orang menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan mencemooh. Lagian siapa yang tidak mengejek Baekhyun? Penampilan orang disini rata-rata _wah_ sedangkan Baekhyun tidak ada _wah wah_ nya.

"Kenapa aku kebelet di saat seperti ini sih? Toilet dimana lagi." Dengan langkah kaki yang sengaja pelan, Baekhyun masuk lebih dalam ke bagian dalam restoran.

Bagai seorang maling, Baekhyun mencari kamar mandi -sekalian mencari Sehun. Sehun tidak ketemu toilet ketemu. Setelah buang air kecil ia akan mencari Sehun. Baekhyun terus menggerutu tentang bangunan restoran yang megah dan luas ini. Membuatnya kesusahan mencari Sehun.

Baekhyun selesai dengan urusan buang air kecilnya. Ia keluar dari salah satu bilik. "Oh, kau laki-laki yang tadi aku tabrak bukan?"

Laki-laki yang sedang berdiri di depan westafel membersihkan bajunya dengan air menengok ke suara. "Oh, kau."

"Byun Baekhyun," Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak berkenalan.

Laki-laki di depan Baekhyun, mengernyit heran. "Ah, Park Chanyeol." Mereka bersalaman.

"Bagaimana barangmu? Tidak ada yang rusak kan?" Salaman itu terlepas. Baekhyun memang ramah dengan semua orang bukan karena ia kecentilan. Buat apa kecentilan kalau ia sudah punya tunangan yang sempurna macam Sehun.

"Tidak ada yang rusak."

"Kau arsitek?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi. Kalau dilihat dari barangnya sih seperti itu.

Chanyeol hanya memberikan senyum sebagai jawaban.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi. Sampai bertemu lagi. Itupun kalau kita bertemu." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sampai membuat matanya yang sipit itu melengkung lucu.

 _Menggemaskan_. Ucap Chanyeol dalam hati.

" _Annyeong_ , Chanyeol- _ssi_." Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya, pamit.

"Baekhyun- _ssi_ ,"

Baekhyun berbalik menatap Chanyeol. "Ya?"

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat ke Baekhyun, mereka saling berhadapan.

"Ada apa Chanyeol- _ssi_?"

"Aku tertarik denganmu."

"Huh?"

"Maafkan aku."

Alis Baekhyun naik satu, tidak paham maksudnya. "Mak-"

 **DUGH**...

Chanyeol memukul belakang kepala Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

Baekhyun tersadar. Matanya mengerjap berulang kali, membiasakan bias cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya. Setelah terbiasa, Baekhyun terdiam. Dia tidak kenal tempat ini. Baekhyun duduk dan mengamati sekitar.

Ruangan ini benar-benar asing baginya. Kamar (ya, ia di kamar) ini di dominasi warna hitam dan putih. Baekhyun tidak tau sudah berapa lama dia tidak sadarkan.

"Aku... dimana?"

Baekhyun melihat ke sekitar. Kamar ini tidak terlalu besar. Hanya terdapat ranjang, televisi berukuran 21 inchi, meja belajar di sudut kamar dan rak buku di sebelah meja belajar. Gorden menutup rapat jendela di kamar ini dan kamar ini hanya diterangi oleh cahaya temaram dari lampu tidur di meja nakas sebelahnya. Baekhyun tidak tau ini pagi, siang atau bahkan malam. Tidak ada jam di sini.

Kalau Baekhyun ingat-ingat lagi, dia pergi mencari Sehun lalu ke kamar mandi dan bertemu dengan laki-laki yang baru ia temui hari ini yang bernama, "C-Chanyeol..." ucapnya.

Chanyeol memukulnya dan berakhir dengan dia pingsan. _Apa aku diculik?_

Baekhyun ingat ia membawa ponsel. Ia refleks mencari di bajunya terlebih dahulu. Matanya terbelalak saat menyadari kalau baju yang ia gunakan bukan baju yang ia gunakan kemarin. Ia angkat selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, mata Baekhyun membulat setelah tau baju yang ia gunakan adalah kemeja putih kebesaran dan dia hanya memakai celana dalam. Baekhyun meremas kemeja putih tersebut.

 _Apa yang dia lakukan padaku?_

Baekhyun mulai merasakan perasaan tidak enak.

Baekhyun menyibak selimut. Ia harus kabur dari tempat ini. Alarm dalam dirinya menyatakan tempat ini berbahaya. Ia harus segera kabur.

"Aw..." tapi baru selangkah Baekhyun berjalan ia sudah meringis kesakitan. Bagian selatan tubuhnya terasa sakit maka yang Baekhyun lakukan adalah jalan terseok dengan air mata menggenang.

Baekhyun masih belum menyadari dengan tanda kemerahan yang banyak di sekitar leher dan bahunya. Ia belum sadar.

Keluar dari kamar, tidak terlalu gelap seperti di dalam karena lampu utama yang nyala. Namun keadaan diluar begitu sunyi. Keluar dari kamar langsung terdapat ruang tengah dengan karpet berbulu dan sofa yang membentuk huruf U di depan televisi LCD 32 inchi. Masih seperti di dalam. Di luar tidak ada jam yang menunjukan waktu, tidak ada photo yang terpasang satupun sangat berbeda dengan rumahnya yang penuh photo dirinya.

Ingat rumah ia ingat kalau harus segera kabur.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya karena rasa sakit yang ia dera. Ia kembali berjalan dengan langkah terseoknya. Sampai depan pintu keluar ia berusaha membuka pintu namun nihil. Pintu itu terkunci.

Melihat situasi apartement yang sepi seperti ini Baekhyun yakin si pemilik apartement tidak ada. Matanya mengitari ruangan ini lagi. Perasaannya kacau antara marah, takut dan sedih.

"Aku harus mencari kuncinya," Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mencari kunci. Mungkin di dalam sana ada kunci cadangan. _Aku harus keluar dari sini sebelum penculik itu menemukanku._ Itu tekadnya.

Masih dengan langkah tertatih Baekhyun mulai mencari. Di kamar Chanyeol dia tidak menemukan. Ia hanya menemukan banyak tumpukan buku gambar dengan gambar aneh yang diantaranya tertulis tulisan ' _ **mission complete**_ '. Mengabaikan berbagai gambar lain Baekhyun mencari ke yang lain hingga satu ruangan yang begitu menarik perhatiannya.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka setengah dari celah pintu itu terlihat cahaya merah yang menerangi. Kening Baekhyun mengkerut. Dengan rasa penasaran ia datang ke ruangan ini.

"EHMPPP!"

Mata sipitnya membulat senang. _Ada orang di dalam!_

Baekhyun mengintip dari celah itu. Kilat binar bahagia itu hilang digantikan kilat ketakutan, badannya bergetar, pupil matanya bergerak-gerak. Baekhyun membekap mulutnya agar tidak teriak. Ingin rasanya ia lari dari sini namun tubuhnya mematung tidak bisa bergerak. Ia jatuh terduduk.

Di depannya, Baekhyun melihat; Laki-laki yang ia yakini Chanyeol tengah berdiri tengah memunggunginya. Di depan Chanyeol duduk perempuan di kursi kayu dengan kedua tangan diikat belakang begitu juga dengan kakinya yang diikat.

"EMPHHH!" Perempuan itu memberontak.

 _Ya, Tuhan, ada apa ini?_

.

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. "Kau tau, kau berisik." Suara itu terdengar datar dan dingin.

Chanyeol membuka lakban yang menutup mulut perempuan itu dengan sekali tarik -menghasilkan pekikan kesakitan.

Di tangan Chanyeol terdapat benang dan jarum.

"LEPASKAN AKU! AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MELAPORKANMU KE POLISI!"

"Silahkan kalau kau bisa."

Chanyeol mencengkeram erat rahang perempuan itu, memaksa perempuan itu mendongak. Dengan wajah datar, dingin tanpa eksepsi sedikitpun, Chanyeol mengarahkan jarum yang sudah ada benangnya ke mulut perempuan itu.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Ucapnya ketakutan.

"Kau terlalu berisik."

 **ARGHHHH**...

Teriakan kesakitan memenuhi ruangan itu membuat Baekhyun yang masih mengintip menutup telinganya. Tajamnya ujung jarum masuk menembus dari bibir bawah ke bibir atas perempuan itu, memaksa bibir itu terkatup. Tetesan darah mulai menetes.

Masih tanpa eksepsi, Chanyeol menjahit mulut perempuan itu. Perempuan itu menangis merasakan rasa sakit dibibirnya. Chanyeol menarik terlalu kuat dan jauh jarum ditangannya.

"ARGHHH!" Jahitan yang bahkan belum sampai setengah itu terbuka, membuat benang bercampur darah menjuntai di bibirnya. Bibirnya sobek.

" _Ck_ , aku bilang jangan berisik! Kau merusak karyaku." Chanyeol semakin mencengkeram rahang perempuan itu.

Perempuan itu menangis histeris. Sakit dan takut menjadi satu.

Chanyeol membuang jarum di tangannya. "Kau benar-benar membuatku marah karena sudah merusak karyaku."

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati sebuah lemari kayu yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Dibukanya lemari itu dan ia bawa sebuah gergaji mesin -tidak besar tapi mampu membuat siapapun bergidik melihatnya. Gergaji mesin sudah di tangannya dan ia kembali ke perempuan itu.

Mata perempuan itu melirik takut ke Chanyeol. Chanyeol menjambak rambut perempuan itu, mendekatkan mukanya ke telinga. Dengan suara dingin dan beratnya, ia berujar, "sudah aku peringatkan untuk tidak mendekatiku tapi dengan _sok_ cantiknya kau menempel padaku. Itu menggangguku, Seohyun- _ah_." Chanyeol menjilat telinga Seohyun.

"A-aku minta maaf, Chanyeol- _ah_. A-aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggumu." Ucapnya begitu kesulitan, ia kesakitan.

Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya, berdiri tegak di depan Seohyun. "Sayangnya kau terlambat."

Chanyeol menyalakan mesin gergaji mesin tersebut. Suara mengerung dari gergaji mesin terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Di luar, wajah Baekhyun sudah sepucat mayat, tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena takut.

Tajamnya gerigi gergaji mendekati kulit Seohyun.

"Chanyeol, _jebal_. Jangan bunuh aku. Chan- _AHHH_!"

Gergaji mesin itu tepat mengenai kulit leher Seohyun. Muncratan darah segar terlihat, suara gerungan gergaji mesin sedikit terendam. Chanyeol memenggal kepala Sehun dengan gergaji mesin.

Kepala itu putus dan menggelinding. Berputar layaknya bola, menggelinding ke arah pintu.

Baekhyun yang masih ditempat ketakutan. Ia tidak sempat mundur saat kepala itu menggelinding ke arahnya. Kepala itu tepat di kakinya.

Baekhyun bisa melihat bagaimana mata perempuan itu melotot, mulut terbuka dengan juntaian benang di bibirnya.

"AHHHH!" Baekhyun tidak bisa lagi menahan teriakannya.

Chanyeol mendengar itu. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri suara. Dan di sana ia melihat Baekhyun duduk ketakutan, matanya menatap takut ke Chanyeol.

Chanyeol awalnya terkejut mendapati Baekhyun di sana. Namun detik berikutnya ia tersenyum, tersenyum begitu mengerikan hingga mampu membuat bulu kuduk meremang.

"Menikmati pertunjukan, _eoh_?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Bibirnya tidak mampu berucap apapun.

Chanyeol meletakkan gergaji mesin dan mendekati Baekhyun. Ia tendang kepala yang menghalangi jalannya seolah kepala itu bola.

Ia jongkok, membuat wajahnya sejajar dengan Baekhyun. "Karena aku tertarik denganmu maka aku tidak akan membuatmu menjadi salah satu bahan karya seniku. Sebaliknya, aku memperbolehkanmu melihat aku melakukan seni. Jadi, tetap di sampingku jangan kemana mana kalau kau tidak mau menjadi bahan seniku."

Demi apapun ingin rasanya Baekhyun mati karena ia rasa mati lebih baik. Sebelumnya dia hanya berniat mengikuti Sehun dan di situ ia bertemu Chanyeol. Ia tidak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini.

 _Tuhan, bangunkan aku dari mimpi buruk ini._

.

.

.

 **The ... end?**

 **.**

 **.**

Ah, aku mengalami WB dengan ff With U. Jadi maaf kalau aku harus menghapusnya. Kepalaku sakit tiap mau lanjut itu, mentok di situ terus. Dan aku rasa, aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya lagi. Jadi gantinya ff inilah.

.

Saya benar-benar minta maaf karena menghapus ff itu. Saat terkena WB aku tidak bisa berkutik. Kesananya mungkin aku akan 1s untuk menghindari hal seperti ini. Saya benar benar minta maaf sebesar-besarnya.

.

Spesial thanks buat yang udah review di ff With U;

.

 **vivinovi38, pokemyeon, chanbacon, Minnitta, chanbaekreal, beeyunbi, lostin110, hunniehan, Hanna Byun614, Asmaul, cici fu, lisaachandini, Citrus6104, baeqtpie, dyobaekcy2711, exindira, msluhan87, erry-shi, chanta614, jerisfly, chankybaek, anaals, anyeong, hunbaebae, juneeya100, aya, jinahyoo** , **Albionardi575, fvirlian, bees. crescent75, shellapcys18, ChanBaek'sDaughter, Jongina88, nanaardiana88, byunraehh, minhaaa, taolinna6824, lanaror, bees. crescent75, Pikapikabyun, taolinna6824, Rusa Beijing LH7, baekhyeol, nanaardiana88, exolafh, chanbaeqiss, shenshey27, BabyByunie**

 **.**

Makasih udah review di ff With U...

.

.

Aku suka dengan ff genre begini hehehe

.

.

Update bersama; **PrincePink, Pupuputri, RedApplee, Sayaka Dini, Baekbychuu** nyusul, kalo ga malam ini, ya besok, **Dee Stacia, Hyurien92, Yuta CBKSHH, SilvieVienoy96** collab with **JongTakGu88** , coming soon tapi 😂 karena sementara ini jadi tim gegana (gelisah galau merana), **Flameshine, Mykareien, Honeymellow**

.

 **Jangan lupa baca story keren-keren mereka ya.**

.

Love love...

Bye bye...


End file.
